


Terror in Sheffield

by AXEe



Series: Lucky Thirteen [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Something is lurking in Sheffield





	1. Return to Sheffield

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's chapter one of my 13/Rose AU of "Arachnids in the UK". Please enjoy! :=)

******

The time vortex spread out like the roots of a tree, millions upon billions upon trillions of different pathways branching out beneath all of time and space, allowing travel to every conceivable place and time in the universe.

The TARDIS rocked and shook as it sped through the vortex, Her joyful song at being in Her natural environment echoing through the minds of Her Wolf and Her Thief as She tumbled through the endless pathways of time and space.

“Nearly there!” The Doctor called out as the console room shuddered

“Stabilizer’s down again!” Rose called out as she and The Doctor worked the controls

“Oh! I just fixed that!” The Doctor snarled. She reached out and grabbed someone’s arm “here, Ryan, hold this down!” she ordered “now where’s the tachyon fuser?”

“If you’d just let me pilot we wouldn’t have this problem,” Rose grumbled as she handed The Doctor the requested item “but _n-o_ ”

“I’ve been piloting the TARDIS since before you were born,” The Doctor retorted “I’m an excellent pilot!” she boasted

“A year late!” Rose countered “a year!”

“Oh when will you let that go?!” The Doctor demanded

“Never!” Rose vowed with a laugh

On the other side of the console, clingingly tightly to its surface for dear life, Graham, Ryan, and Yaz glanced at each other nervously, all wondering—not the first time—at the mental state of their two pilots.

“Are you sure that you’ve got this under control?” Graham asked as the TARDIS continued rocking and from side to side, bouncing like a ship at sea

“Totally!” The Doctor beamed, yelping in surprise as the console sparked and popped “new systems,” she explained “just running them in!” she grinned as the TARDIS landed with a rattling thump.

Rushing for the doors, Yaz leaned out and looked around

“We’re home,” she announced as the others cautiously filed out behind her “we’re actually home” she grinned

“Yes!” The Doctor turned to Rose “result!” she grinned as they high-fived “see? I told you we’d do it” she declared as Ryan and Graham stepped out

“We’re at Park Hill” Ryan exclaimed

“That’s my flat up there” Yaz exclaimed, pointing up at the apartment block they’d landed right in front of

“Wait, you live at Park Hill?” Ryan asked “we’re just up there” he explained, pointing

“And I’ve got mobile service again,” Yaz continued as she pulled her phone out “but no messages” she realized somewhat disappointedly

“Well, to be fair, it’s only been a half an hour since you left” Rose pointed out

“What? Half an hour since we were with you two in that warehouse?” Graham asked

“Yeah” The Doctor nodded

“Wow” Graham breathed

“Which is better than my first trip,” Rose remarked “this one,” she jerked her thumb at The Doctor “brought me back a _year_ late”

“Oh will you let it go?” The Doctor groaned. Sighing in playful exasperation at Rose, she glanced at the three others “so..,” she began awkwardly “I suppose this is it”

The others looked between each other

“Yeah, suppose it is” Ryan nodded

“Got you back, like we promised,” Rose added “guess we’re done,” she gave a rather weak smile “nice having you aboard”

The others nodded back

“Thanks, Rose, Doc,” Graham nodded “it’s been a blast. Truly”

“Pleasure” The Doctor nodded

“What’re you going to do now?” Yaz wondered

“Oh…you know…,” The Doctor shrugged “me and Rose, back in the box, there’s loads to see”

“What? Just the two of you?” Yaz wondered

Both Rose and The Doctor shrugged

“It’s been that way for a while” Rose dismissed

An awkward silence fell over them all

“Do you both want to come for tea at mine?” Yaz offered suddenly

“Definitely! Yes!” The Doctor grinned, quickly pulling the TARDIS door shut before pulling Rose along with her “I love tea! Tea at Yaz’s! Amazing!” she paused and glanced back at Ryan and Graham “are you two coming?” she asked “are we all going for tea at Yaz’s?”

“She didn’t invite us” Ryan chuckled

“Don’t be daft,” Yaz grinned “of course you’re invited”

Ryan grinned

“All right then” he replied

“Graham?” Rose called out “you coming?”

Graham blinked, as if he was somewhere else for a moment

“Actually…,” he began slowly “I think I’ll nip home first, Yaz,” he explained “maybe join you later if that’s all right?”

Ryan took a breath and approached him

“Shall I come with you?” he offered

Graham smiled somewhat wistfully at the offer

“I’d rather do it alone,” he explained.

Nodding, Ryan stepped back and rejoined the others

“Doc,” Graham pointed at her “don’t go without saying goodbye” he instructed

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t” Rose promised as they turned and followed Yaz inside

“Tea at Yaz’s!” The Doctor grinned excitedly as she wrapped Rose up in a one-armed hug “I’ve never been for tea at Yaz’s!”

******

“I can’t believe that you live here,” Ryan remarked as the foursome made their way down the hall “I can see this block from my window,” he explained “almost neighbors all this time”

“I know,” Yaz grinned as she pointed out her flat “it’s cool”

Following behind them, Rose turned to The Doctor

“Do you think that they’re…?”

“Huh? Oh! Yaz and Ryan?” The Doctor shrugged “don’t know really” she admitted as they passed a woman standing in the hall, somewhat nervously pacing outside the door two over from Yaz’s

“Everything all right?” Rose called out

“Fine, thanks,” the woman answered quickly as she went back to her phone “Anna, it’s Jade Macintyre, I’m outside your door, are you in?”

Putting it out of her mind for the moment, Rose followed the others inside

“Hello! I’m back!” Yaz called out “I’ve got some mates with me,” when no one answered, she glanced back at the other three and shrugged “they’re probably all out” she explained.

Almost as soon as she said this, a door shut and a man suddenly appeared in front of them, startling Rose and The Doctor

“You’ve brought friends back?” he asked excitedly “Sonya! Yaz has brought friends back!” he called out as his grin widened “I’m getting food” he announced

“What?” a girl emerged from a door to their right, staring at her phone all the while “you actually have friends?” she asked. She smirked up at Ryan “is she paying you?” she asked, earning an uncomfortable chuckle from Ryan

“Sorry,” Yaz apologized “this is my sister, Sonya and my Dad, Hakim,” she introduced as her father donned a rather flowery apron and busied himself at the stove, beaming widely at the three newcomers all the while “Dad, this is Ryan, Rose, and…The Doctor” she introduced as the three waved

“Wow, look at your views!” The Doctor exclaimed as she rushed to the windows “never had a flat,” she commented “I could though,” she added, nodding eagerly “Rose, imagine me with a flat,” she grinned at her plus one “I could,” she insisted to Rose’s silent but clearly disbelieving expression “I could get a sofa, yeah, a—a purple one, and just sit in it,” she paused “sorry, am I being weird?” she asked

“Little bit, yeah” Rose nodded

“Sorry, I was trying for small talk” she apologized

“Needs work” Yaz suggested

“Maybe I’m just nervous,” The Doctor suggested “or just socially awkward,” she shrugged “still figuring myself out,” she paused and frowned at the pile of junk stacked up in the corner “you like your junk,” she remarked “are you collecting it?” she wondered “like stamps?”

“I had a cousin who did that,” Rose remarked casually “except with her it was bottle caps, she used to build these little towers of them all over the place”

“Oh, let me tell you about that” Hakim grinned

“Oh, don’t get him started” Sonya complained, having already gone back to her phone

“She’s right, Dad,” Yaz added “Mum’ll have a fit when she sees this”

“Well I can’t just leave it out there,” Hakim countered “it’s disgraceful!” he pronounced

“Well, you can’t keep it here,” Yaz countered, wrinkling her nose “just put it down the chute” she instructed

“It’s _evidence_ ,” Hakim declared, his grin widening even further (if that was possible) “and I would think that my daughter…,”

“…the police officer” both sisters sighed

“…would do something about it” Hakim continued

“I did,” Yaz nodded “and I told you, they’re doing something about it”

“You know what this means, right?” Hakim asked “it’s a—”

“…conspiracy” both sisters sighed again, causing The Doctor to grin excitedly

“No,” Rose warned “absolutely not”

“Oh! But Rose! I love a conspiracy!” The Doctor grinned, and if she actually _whined_ a bit during that sentence no one commented on it

Rose shook her head

“No,” she repeated “leave it”

Ryan snorted out a half laugh into his tea and muttered something about ‘old married couples’ earning a muffled laugh from Yaz as her phone rang, which she quietly answered, a confused expression crossing her face as she ended the conversation and hung up

“Everything all right?” Rose wondered

“Huh? Oh, yeah, just my Mum” Yaz answered

“Something wrong?” Hakim asked

“She forgot something,” Yaz explained “wanted me to drop it by work for her,” she smiled up at the three visitors “she just got a new job at a posh hotel opening” she explained

“Kudos” The Doctor grinned, giving her a thumbs up

“I won’t be long” Yaz explained, grabbing the car keys

“Well hurry back,” Hakim instructed as she moved to leave “I’m making _parkora_ ”

“Dad! No!” Yaz exclaimed “sorry,” she apologized “but he’s terrible at making _pakora_ ” she explained

“That’s all right,” The Doctor shrugged “I’ve even bad food before” she dismissed

“I’ll say,” Rose laughed “fish fingers and custard?”

“I liked it then,” she huffed “if fact, I still might,” she added, earning a grimace from Rose as Yaz slipped out the door, delivering a final parting shot to her sister as she did.

“Sisters,” The Doctor mused “I used to have sisters,” she remarked as she began rifling through the Kahn’s papers “I used to _be_ a sister, for an aqua hospital. Do you remember, Rose? It was the one that was a training camp for the Quiston Calcium Assassins”

“I remember” Rose nodded, her tone indicated that she had _not_ enjoyed the experience.

“Oh,” The Doctor held up a pamphlet, turning to Hakim “you’ve got a parcel waiting to be picked up, two doors down” she announced

“I’ve been waiting to pick that up for days,” Hakim nodded “no answer”

“Do you want us to pop over and pick it up for you while you make your terrible _pakora_?” The Doctor offered

Rose let her head drop down to the tabletop with a long drawn out tired groan

“Who’s up for a mail call?” The Doctor grinned

Still with her head on the tabletop, Rose held up a hand…


	2. Threads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TWO! Enjoy! :=)

******

The house was quiet and still as Graham entered. The shades were still drawn, the lights off, the air still, Grace’s potted plants sat in the gloom, silent witnesses to the events that had gone on.

Standing in the middle of the living room, Graham smirked bitter sweetly as he imagined Grace standing by the window, it was her favorite spot to sit or stand and watch the world go by.

“ _You’ll have to learn how to change the Hoover bags now,_ ” she’d tell him “ _and figure out where I put the spares ones. Rubbish collection’s every Tuesday,_ ” she’d continue “ _recycling, every other week_ ”

“ _I know_ ” he’d reply with a quiet nod.

He exhaled slowly, the sound loud and almost deafening in the empty gloom.

“I’ve got so much to tell you” he breathed…

******

“You think Ryan will be all right?” Rose wondered as she followed The Doctor down the hall

“Hope so,” The Doctor shrugged “was it just my imagination or did Yaz’s sister’s eyes light up when Ryan said that he and Yaz were just friends?”

“No,” Rose laughed. She frowned “you think Graham’s OK?” she wondered

“Don’t know,” The Doctor admitted “hope so,” she breathed as they reached the flat in question, the same woman from before was still standing outside “still no answer?” The Doctor asked “we’ve got a package to pick up for Number 34,” she explained “you a friend?” she asked

“We work together at the uni,” the woman answered “she hasn’t shown up for work in a few days,” she explained as The Doctor peered through the letter slot “didn’t call in sick, so I thought I’d come by to check up on her,” she awkwardly held out a hand “I’m Jade, Macintyre” she introduced herself

“I’m Rose,” Rose replied, shaking her hand “that’s The Doctor” she nodded towards The Doctor as she straightened up

“Well,” she began “I could sort the lock” she offered

“What, you mean like break it in?” Jade asked

“No, just open it,” Rose explained quickly “that is, if you think it’s appropriate” she added

“If you’re worried about her” The Doctor added, already digging into the fanny pack she wore

“I am” Jade nodded

The Doctor nodded at Rose as they all took a step back as the Time Lord aimed her sonic at the door, the lock opening with a quiet _click_. Entering they found a dark and dusty room

“How long did you say it’s been since you’ve seen her?” The Doctor wondered

“A few days” Jade answered

“Lot of cobwebs for just a few days,” Rose commented “looks like this place has been abandoned for months” she noted

“Yeah,” The Doctor nodded “exactly what I was thinking. Check the lights”

Rose reached out and flicked the light switch

“Nothing” she reported…

******

The sweater was old and worn, one of Grace’s favorites, the one she’d always bundle herself up in on cold days. Holding it close, Graham slowly inhaled, catching a lingering whiff of her perfume

“ _Graham O’Brien,_ ” Grace would gently chide “ _sniffing shirts. How’s that going to help, eh?_ ”

A deep _thump_ from above, startled Graham, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he slowly stood up…

******

The cobwebs covered every conceivable surface, dangling from the fixtures and clinging to the furniture

“Did Anna ever mention having a problem with spiders?” Rose wondered as Jade examined the cobwebs

“No” came the slightly distracted answer

“Let’s check downstairs” The Doctor suggested…

******

The attic was cluttered and dusty; Graham had been promising to clean it for ages but had never gotten around to it. Slowly climbing the stairs, he looked around, seeing nothing particularly out of place, he was about to write the strange thump off as the house settling when an odd shape caught his attention.

Carefully approaching it, he frowned as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing

“What is that?” he murmured…

******

“Bedroom’s through here, I think” Jade whispered as they edged their way down the short hallway. Slowly pushing the door open, The Doctor cautiously peered around it.

“Anna?” she whispered, carefully slipping inside the darkened room, she frowned at the figure laying on the bed “you all right?” she asked. A chill suddenly went down her spine “Rose,” she whispered “curtains”

Nodding, Rose slipped past her towards the window and pulled the curtains open, revealing the horrifying sight of Anna lying motionless on her bed, completely cocooned in spider’s silk.

Gasping, Rose jerked back, flattening herself against the window frame as Jade let out a horrified gasp

“Is, is she…?” she stammered out.

Frowning, The Doctor pulled out her sonic and scanned Anna’s form, sadly nodding

“Ordinary spiders don’t do that, right?” Rose panted out

“Wrong question, Rose,” The Doctor breathed “you should be asking: where’s the spider that did this?”

“You think it’s still here?” Rose asked nervously

“Might be,” The Doctor nodded, looking around. Spying the wardrobe, she nodded towards it, putting herself between it and Rose as she slowly gripped the handle, nodding at Rose “three…two…,”

With a pair of short breaths, they both yanked the doors open, both breathing a sigh of relief as they found nothing but clothes.

“Let’s keep looking” The Doctor advised.

Crouching down on the floor, Rose peered under the bed, at first spotting nothing but some slippers, until one of them suddenly _moved_. Gasping, she scurried back, stumbling into The Doctor as a shadow rippled across the carpeting before an abnormally large spider slowly, cautiously, emerged from the under the bed.

Legs twitching, the Jack Russell-sized spider shifted atop the carpet, assessing the three bipeds.

“No sudden moves” The Doctor warned

“It’s domestic,” Jade panted out “but its way too big”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Rose panted out “it’s as big as a cat!”

“Bigger, I think” The Doctor added

“Oh thanks for that” Rose muttered

“It’s harmless” Jade tried to assure them

“Yeah, real harmless,” Rose scoffed “it killed your friend” she reminded her

“Let’s put a door between it and us,” The Doctor suggested “when I say ‘now’, quick as you can,” she slowly edged back, gripping the door “go! Go! Go!” she ordered as the three bolted through the door, slamming it shut behind them

“Rose, keep it in there!” The Doctor ordered, dashing down the hall “back in a sec!”

“What?!” Rose yelped. She gave the door a leery look as she aimed her own sonic screwdriver at the lock “oh, god, I hate spiders!” she hissed

“Um…” Jade nervously pointed down, Rose following her gaze to see at least four of the spider’s legs now working their way under the door

Bolting away from the door, Rose charged down the hall after her wife

“Doctor! It’s coming through!” she yelled as she skidded into the kitchen, Jade behind her, to find The Doctor hurriedly hunting through the cabinets

“Can’t keep it in the bedroom” she muttered

“Rubbish chute, maybe that’s how it got in,” Jade realized “could we lure it out through there?” she suggested

“And set it loose across the city?” The Doctor exclaimed “no, we need to keep it contained,” she rooted through the fridge, triumphantly holding up a bottle “Rose!” uncapping it, she quickly splashed some of its contents on Rose, earning a startled shriek

“Oh! What is this?!” she demanded

“Vinegar,” The Doctor explained, hurrying past her back towards the bedroom. Tearing open the packet in her hands, she sprinkled its contents in a line on the floor, splashing the rest of the vinegar on the walls and floor “spiders noses are in their feet,” she explained “and they hate the smell of garlic. The acetic acid in the vinegar should keep it contained”

“Where is it?” Rose wondered as the rattling and banging from the spider suddenly ended.

Slowly looking up, the trip gasped in shock at the sight of the spider scurrying across the ceiling towards them. Pausing, it slowly lowered itself down on a line of webbing, pausing and then visibly recoiling from the line of garlic pieces on the floor.

Crouching down, The Doctor assessed it

“Hi,” she breathed “we don’t mean you any harm…but…you’re not supposed to be this big,” she told it “and you’re definitely not supposed to attack people, so, you just stay here while I figure this out, deal?”

As if responding to her words, the spider scurried back a few inches and then went still, as if waiting

“All right,” The Doctor breathed “let’s go”

******

Panting for breath, the three charged out into the hall

“Oh! That was my worst nightmare come to life!” Rose panted out as The Doctor rounded on Jade

“Jade Macintyre, who are you exactly?” she demanded “I saw you examining those cobwebs and you did not look surprised”

“Hey!”

A breathless Graham rushed over to them

“You’ll never guess what I found in the loft room” he panted out

“Oh, please don’t say ‘giant spider’.” Rose pleaded

“Yeah,” Graham nodded, looking surprised “like a massive spider just shed its skin” he explained

The Doctor turned back to Jade

“A woman has _died_ ,” she continued “and I think that you know more than you’re telling”

Jade swallowed nervously

“This…isn’t the first incident,” she admitted “something is happening with the spiders in this city,” she explained “they’re out of control”


	3. What a Tangled Web We Weave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter THREE! Enjoy folks! :=)

******

After collecting Ryan (who looked extremely relieved to be rescued from Sonya Kahn’s sneaky smile), the group made their way to the university where Jade and the late Anna worked.

“Ugh” Rose grimaced as she peered into an aquarium tank containing a large web with several medium-sized spiders scurrying around

“You and me both,” Ryan nodded “not mad keen on spiders”

“Woke up once with one dangling over my face,” Rose explained “scared the living daylights out of me,” she frowned “funny thing is, they never bothered me before”

“Ugh,” Ryan shuddered, then frowned, sniffing the air “what’s that smell?” he wondered

“Me” Rose answered

Frowning, Ryan leaned towards her and sniffed, wrinkling his nose

“Whew” he exclaimed

“Thanks” Rose muttered sarcastically

“Its vinegar,” Graham exclaimed, also sniffing “I know that kids today have weird fashion trends, but that’s a new one”

Rose rolled her eyes

“She splashed me” she explained, not needing to elaborate on who ‘she’ was

“Do I want to know why?” Graham wondered

“Spider deterrent,” The Doctor answered, looking up from her own study of another aquarium tank “so, Jade, what did you want to show us?” she asked

“Well,” Jade Mackintrye began “we specialize in arthropods and arachnids,” she explained “we’re trying to use genetic engineering to increase the lifespan of spiders; spiders can keep growing as long as they live”

“Yeah, you’re telling me” Rose muttered, shuddering

“Why would you want bigger spiders anyway?” Graham wondered

“For the silk,” Jade explained “ordinary spider’s silk is stronger than steel or Kevlar yet more than half the weight. If you could find a way to mass produce it, you could revolutionize industry”

“That still don’t make me like ‘em” Graham remarked

“Same” Rose agreed as she and Ryan each held up a hand

“Oh, fun fact,” The Doctor piped up “if you weave spider silk as thick as a pencil you can stop a plane in flight”

“Why…would you need to know that?” Graham asked hesitantly in the silence that followed

“Well you need to know these things,” she objected “well…me and Amelia Earhart” she added

“I don’t remember that” Rose spoke up

“Before your time, dear,” The Doctor dismissed “sorry,” she apologized “you’d like her though,” she added “she’s a riot. I’ll introduce you sometime”

“Jade,” Rose spoke up “was your friend Anna the type of person to…take her work home with her?”

“No,” Jade shook her head “she wasn’t even in this department; she was on the admin team,” she explained “and even if she wasn’t…she wasn’t that type of person”

“Well how did the spider get into her flat?” Rose wondered

“I don’t know,” Jade shook her head “we follow all proper procedures and safely dispose of the carcasses through a specialized disposal company. But,” she moved to a white board and turned it over, revealing a map of area studded with thumbtacks “…this is what I wanted to show you,” she explained “for the past several weeks we’ve gotten reports from the police, pest controllers, and ordinary people of strange behavior in the spider population. Some have started swarming, other cases are a profusion of web building, and some are spiders you don’t normally see in this are during this time of year”

“Something’s wrong with the spider population in South Yorkshire” The Doctor surmised

“But there’s no pattern,” Jade explained “at least none that we can see, we can’t figure out if the spiders are scared, angry, or…sending a warning”

“Or a message,” The Doctor realized

Grabbing a marker, she began to frantically connect the dots, slowly stepping back from the image that emerged

“Oh my god, how did we miss that?” Jade breathed as they all took in the image, which formed a sprawling pattern surrounding a large, empty hexagonal area on the map.

Tapping the area on the map, The Doctor grinned

“Where’s that?” she asked…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: scientists actually found a way to 'farm' spider silk. By splicing the gene that produces the protein that forms the silk into goats (yes, you read that right, goats), female goats to be exact. The goats excrete the protein in their milk, and the protein is then separated from the milk and woven into thread. Unfortunately the goats can't produce enough spider silk protein for commercial uses. Yet that is. Who knows, our grandkids might using spider silk products in the future, and wonder what "Doctor Who" is why their grandparents like it so much :=)


	4. Bigger Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FOUR! Enjoy! :=)

******

Yaz turned the car round the bend the address her mother had texted, gapping at what she found

“Flipping ‘eck, Mum” she laughed as she took in the scope of the hotel. The structure sprawled across several acres; stretching skyward at least five stories (six if one counted the angled portico dominating the front entrance).

Walking inside, Yaz gapped as she took in the scope of the massive, three story lobby

“Quickly, before someone sees,” Nadjia Kahn hissed, frantically ushering her daughter inside. Smiling at her, Yaz pulled her mother into a tight embrace “oh! What’s this all about?” Nadjia wondered “I only saw you this morning”

“Yeah?” Yaz pulled back, feeling slightly embarrassed “well…it feels longer” she dismissed, still awed by how long it’d been in the TARDIS

“Come on,” Nadjia said, grabbing her bag “we need to go”

“Can I not have a look around?” Yaz wondered, looking around the lobby

“No, Yaz,” Nadjia sighed “I’ve been fired” she admitted

“What?” Yaz whirled around to face her “why? What for? You’ve only just started”

“I don’t know” Nadjia sighed

“Well, they can’t do that,” Yaz insisted “who said you were fired?” she wondered

“I did”

Turning, Yaz felt her eyes all but bulge out of her head at the two men in suits now marching towards them. The younger-looking of the two men suddenly drew a gun, expertly pointing it at both women

“Hands in the air, now!” he ordered, his accent indentifying him as either an American or Canadian.

Startled, both mother and daughter held up their hands

“Sir, please, put the gun down,” Yaz requested, remembering her training “there’s no need for that” she added

“My hotel, my rules,” the other man scoffed “as of right now, you’re both trespassing on my property,” he explained, glowering at Nadjia “I thought I fired you, but instead of leaving you bring someone else in”

“She’s my daughter, and she was just giving me a lift home” Nadjia explained

“Why have you fired her?” Yaz demanded

“I don’t answer to you,” the man scoffed. He gave her the once over “what you fifteen?” he scoffed “you should be in school”

“You can’t fire her without giving her a reason” Yaz insisted

“Oh, you want a reason,” he mocked “well, how’s this? _Because I said so_. I already gave the staff two weeks notice”

“I told you,” Nadjia sighed “I just came in to get acquainted before we opened”

“Well,” the man began “if I hadn’t fired you then I would have fired you ten minutes ago when I saw the rooms. Disgraceful!”

“What rooms?” Nadjia asked “I don’t understand”

“Oh, you don’t understand,” he mocked “well, why don’t I show you?” he turned to Yaz “would you like to see how good your mother _isn’t_?”

******

The car was oddly silent as Graham drove towards the address they’d found in the area on the map

“How’s the house?” Ryan wondered suddenly

“Good,” Graham nodded “oh,” he reached into his pocket “found this on the step,” he explained, handing the envelop to Ryan “that’s your Dad’s handwriting isn’t?” he asked

“Yeah, looks like it” Ryan nodded

“Well, aren’t you going to open it?” Graham wondered

“No” seemingly dismissing the issue, Ryan stuffed the envelope away in his pocket.

In backseat, squished up against Jade Macintyre, The Doctor and Rose glanced at each other, sharing a puzzled look…

******

The room was large and spacious, virtually a small apartment, only lacking a kitchenette. But the obviously opulence was marred by the virtual sheets of cobwebs covering every conceivable space.

Nadjia and Yaz looked around in clear confusion, as Nadjia’s former employer stood expectantly

“I don’t…,” Nadjia shook her head “that’s not possible” she objected feebly, clearly at a loss

Her former employer nodded

“You’re fired. Again,” he stated, pausing as his watch beeped “ah, it’s time for my scheduled bathroom break,” he muttered “Kevin,” he looked up at his bodyguard who stood by the door “we’ll go next door. And when I get back, Kevin will escort you off the grounds. Permanently”

Yaz stared at her mother in confusion as the two suits left

“Scheduled bathroom breaks?” she murmured

“I checked this room yesterday,” Nadjia insisted “it wasn’t like this”

“I believe you, Mum,” Yaz nodded, frowning at a sudden scrapping sound. Taking a breath, she carefully approached the wall, leaning towards it “do you hear that?” she asked

“Hear what?” Nadjia asked

“That,” Yaz insisted at the scrapping sound started up again “it almost sounds like…like there’s something living in the walls” she explained as Nadjia’s phone rang. Quietly answering it, she frowned before holding it out to her daughter

“It’s for you,” she said “it’s a…‘Dr. Rose’?”

Taking the phone, Yaz quickly answered it

“Doctor? Rose?” she asked “you’re never going to believe—”

“ _Yaz? Are you at the hotel where your Mum works?_ ” The Doctor asked

“Yeah, why?” Yaz answered

“ _Can you let us in?_ ” Rose asked…

******

“Hi! Yaz’s Mum!” The Doctor grinned as she pulled Nadjia into a tight hug, much to the other woman’s obvious surprise

“Nadija,” Nadjia introduced herself as she pulled away from The Doctor “Yaz, they can’t be here” she warned as Rose, Ryan, Graham and a woman that Yaz didn’t recognize filed in

“They’re my friends” Yaz explained

“But they can’t be here” Nadjia insisted

“Nadija,” The Doctor grinned at her “you made a very awesome human” she praised

“Thank you?” Nadjia responded, confused

“Now, tell me and my pals what’s going on?” The Doctor asked just as a series of loud bangs pierced the air

“Gunshots” Rose announced

“Let’s go!” The Doctor ordered, already sprinting up the escalator. Rounding the corner onto the floor where the shots were originating from, the group skidded to a stop as Nadjia’s former employer burst from through a door in a clear panic

“You are joking” Graham exclaimed

“No way” Ryan added

“Oh no” Jade Macintyre groaned

Acting quickly, The Doctor and Rose pulled their psychic papers our and flashed them in front of his face

“Crisis investigators,” The Doctor explained quickly “you just ran out of a room looking very scared. Now, tell me what happened, omitting no detail, no matter how strange it may seem”

“A giant spider just burst through my bathtub and took out my bodyguard, Kevin!” came the frantic answer

“Right…” The Doctor began slowly “very succinct summery, well done,” she glanced back at the others “right. You just stay here with my…people and I’ll get to the bottom of this. Rose?”

Rose took a nervous breath

“Giant spider in the bath? Right” she muttered as she and Yaz followed The Doctor…

******

“The room next doors covered in cobwebs, top to bottom” Yaz explained as they entered the bathroom, the large, whirlpool tub now nothing more that a large mass of shattered porcelain and a gapping hole in the floor

“Just like your neighbor’s flat” The Doctor nodded

“What?” Yaz demanded

“There’s a big spider problem in this city,” The Doctor explained “glad to be home?” she asked before she leaned over the edge of the ruined tub and peered into the gapping hole.

Nerviously watching, Yaz turned to Rose

“Was she being sarcastic?” she wondered

“I don’t know, hard to tell” Rose shrugged

“You all right?” Yaz wondered “you’re…fidgeting”

“Just not too keen on spiders,” Rose explained “Doctor? See anything?” she called.

Wriggling, The Doctor shook her hair out of her face and looked around. The area under the floor had probably once been part of the plumbing for the bathtub, but something had clearly dug around the support structures, forming a large tunnel.

Tensing at the sudden shuffling sound, The Doctor slowly turned her head, seeing another spider now inches away from her face, this one was at least twice the size of the spider in Anna’s flat.

“Hi,” The Doctor panted out “I’m looking for Kevin?”

The spider suddenly reared back, grunting The Doctor wriggled back out of the hole

“Did you see it?” Yaz asked

“Really close,” The Doctor nodded, quickly grabbing Rose’s arm “out! Out!” she ordered, ushering both women out into the hall “everyone out now!” she ordered “quickly! Quickly!” she insisted as they all frantically rushed into the lobby, coming up short as they reached the doors

“What the…?” Graham exclaimed

“It’s…a web” Rose breathed as they stared at the doors which had been completely covered in spider silk

“They’ve cocooned us in” Jade exclaimed

“And we’re the flies” The Doctor nodded

“Oh don’t say flies” Rose groaned

“This isn’t happening,” Nadjia’s former employer panted out “it’s, it’s a protest, that’s it,” he murmured “it’s some kind of…eco protest, that’s it”

“We need to find somewhere safe,” The Doctor explained “Nadjia?”

Nadjia blinked, clearly startled at being put on the spot

“Kitchen?” she offered

“Everyone, follow Yaz’s Mum!” The Doctor grinned…


	5. In Charge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter FIVE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“It’s too dark and confined in here,” The Doctor panted out as they charged after Nadjia through a maze of corridors “spiders love that” she continued

“Oh now she tells me” Rose grumbled as she was dragged along behind The Doctor, their hands tightly clasped together

“We need to go somewhere bright,” The Doctor explained “somewhere open”

“No, no, no, no, no!” Nadjia’s jerk of an ex-boss objected “what we need to do is get as far away from here as possible!”

“You saw the doors,” Graham pointed out “we ain’t going nowhere, mate”

“Who are you people? What is going on here?”

“Word of advice, mate,” Graham panted out “run now, ask questions later” he explained as they charged into kitchen

“Oh this’ll do nicely,” The Doctor panted out as the lights flickered on, revealing a large and spacious kitchen that, at full capacity, could field a staff of several hundred.

“Right,” The Doctor panted out as they gathered around the main counter “why is this hotel the epicenter of spider activity in this city?”

“Wait!” Nadjia’s former boss objected “nobody talk until one of you explains what is going on!” he roared. He frowned “spiders? Plural?” he hissed

“Sorry,” The Doctor apologized “but I really have no idea who you are”

“Oh really,” he chuckled “well, then, that would you make one of the only people on the planet who doesn’t”

The Doctor frowned, puzzled, then brightened

“Oh! Ed Sheeran! Are you Ed Sheeran?” she asked. She turned to Rose “is he Ed Sheeran?” she asked “everyone talks about Ed Sheeran round about now, right?”

“I am _not_ Ed Sheeran! I am Jack Robinson! And this is my hotel. Part of an incredibly successful chain of hotels, which is only one small part of my business portfolio as featured on the cover of _Fortune Global 500_. Now, does that…ring a bell?”

The Doctor frowned and looked towards Rose

“Should I look impressed right now? Is that supposed to be impressive?” she wondered

Rose shook her head

“Not really” she answered

“He’s running for President in 2020” Graham explained

“Who? Ed Sheeran?” The Doctor asked

“No! Him!” Graham exclaimed, pointing at Robinson

“I haven’t declared my intentions yet” Robinson dismissed

“See, typical politician, avoiding the question” Graham pointed out

“I am not a politician,” Robinson objected “I’m a businessman, and I know how run to things”

“Oh yeah, ‘cause running a country and running a business are _so_ similar” Rose scoffed

“I heard you were only running ‘cause you’ve hated Trump for decades” Jade Macintyre added

Robinson visibly grimaced

“Don’t mention that name,” he shook his head “the point is, I was just attacked by a spider the size of a _bathtub_ ,” he exclaimed “and it’s all _her fault!_ ” he added, stabbing a finger at Nadjia

“I told you,” she sighed “I know nothing about this”

“Mum, don’t even talk to him,” Yaz objected “he fired you”

“What?” The Doctor sqeaked “he didn’t,” she turned to Robinson “you didn’t. You can’t be President of the United States if you fire Yaz’s Mum”

“Nadjia”

“I _hate_ spiders,” Robinson hissed “phobia hate”

“Oh man, us too,” Ryan agreed, gesturing between himself and Rose “and now there’s loads of them knocking about all over the place”

“I will not have them in my hotel” Robinson declared with the air of a man who was used to having people climbing over each other to meet his demands

“I mean, you’re running for President,” Graham pointed out “it could be espionage, targeted directly—”

“...at you by Russians!” Ryan added eagerly

Robinson frowned, clearly giving the idea serious thought

“That could be,” he allowed “there are a lot people who would want to see me dead”

“Funny that” Nadjia muttered

“They wouldn’t need giant spiders to kill you,” Jade pointed out “they’d just pop a tiny poisonous one on your pillow”

Both Rose and Ryan shuddered

“You’ve really got to stop saying things like that” Robinson muttered

“So, what do we do?” Yaz asked, looking towards The Doctor and Rose

“Why are you asking them?” Robinson demanded

“’Cause they’re in charge, bro” Ryan explained, pointing at both women

“Says who?” Robinson demanded

“Says us!” the group chorused as one

“How do you all know each other?” Nadjia wondered

“Mum, can you shut up a second?” Yaz pleaded, exasperated

“Right,” The Doctor nodded “we need two things”

“Plans of the hotel” Rose added

“And a captive spider” The Doctor added

“Oh,” Rose groaned as she and Ryan each held up a hand

“Not it” they both declared

All eyes turned to Robinson…


	6. Into the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX! Enjoy! :=)

******

Graham took a breath as he stood at the end of the T-shaped intersection

“Oh I don’t like this,” he groaned under his breath “I don’t want to be here. All right, deep breaths, Graham. You can do this” he told himself as a spider scurried up towards him. This spider wasn’t as big as the ones The Doctor and Rose had encountered, only about as big as a crab or a lobster, but it was coming dangerously close

“Oh, don’t mind me, mate,” Graham chuckled “no, you go on,” the spider paused, legs twitching “no, no, go on” Graham urged, backing away from it as it scurried towards him, quickly gaining speed. With a grunt, Ryan suddenly leapt out from a corner and dropped a large pot down atop the spider, leaning his full weight on it for good measure

“Got it!” he laughed

“Well you took your time,” Graham complained as he held out the pot’s lid “ready? And…one…two…three, lift!” with two grunts, they both lifted the pot up enough to slide the lid under it, hopefully containing the spider

“Graham?” Ryan suddenly asked

“What?”

“Behind you!”

Turning, Graham gasped at the sight of dozens of more spiders scurrying across the walls and ceiling towards them

“Right! Leg it!” Graham yelled, scrambling to lift the pot “go! Go!” he yelled as they sprinted down the hall…

******

Meanwhile, in the manager’s officer, The Doctor and Rose hunted through various pieces of administrative paperwork with Yaz and Nadjia. While Jack Robinson stood by, seemingly content to just watch their efforts

“Ah! Got it” The Doctor spread a copy of the hotel’s blueprints across the desk

“Well that can’t be accurate,” Jack Robinson complained “it doesn’t even have my panic room on it”

Rose grumbled something unintelligible and no doubt impolite as she hunted through a filing cabinet

“Any problems with spiders before, Nadjia?” The Doctor asked “at here or at home?”

“What? Me?” Nadjia echoed

“Your neighbor Anna had a similar spider problem,” Rose explained “right now; you’re the only link between them”

“I knew it!” Robinson hissed “I knew it. I am going to sue you into the _ground_!”

“I’ve done nothing” Nadjia exclaimed

“I’m sure you haven’t” Rose assured her

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Nadjia asked, looking between Rose and The Doctor “how do you know my daughter?”

“Oh not now” Yaz pleaded

“Yes, now,” Nadjia insisted “it’s not a difficult question”

“But it is a bit of a long answer” The Doctor countered

“Well, I’ve got time” Nadjia dismissed

“But we don’t” Rose countered

“Has this hotel ever had a problem with spiders before?” The Doctor asked

“I don’t know,” Nadjia admitted “I was supposed to start today” she explained

“Well you’re never going to work in the hospitality industry after this” Robinson scoffed

Rose looked up at The Doctor

“Do you want me to…?” she gestured vaguely

“Hmm, tempting,” The Doctor nodded “but…no”

“How long have you known them?” Nadjia asked Yaz

“Awhile” Yaz answered vaguely

Nadjia looked between the two blondes

“Are you seeing one of them?” she asked

Both Yaz and Rose choked, while The Doctor just looked up in surprise

“I don’t know,” she began. She looked at Rose “are we seeing each other?” she asked, yelping as Rose gave her a light slap upside the head “ow!” she rubbed at the back her head, pouting.

“We’re just friends,” Yaz sighed “I owe them my life,” she explained “quite a few times over actually,” she pointed between Rose and The Doctor " _they’re_ …,” she trailed off “I don’t know _what_ they are”

Rose and The Doctor looked between each other and then shrugged

“Wives” they both answered

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Nadjia wondered “not the ‘wives’ bit, but—”

“Please, can we not have this conversation now?” Yaz pleaded “not in front of… _him_ ” she nodded at Robinson

“Oh I am loving this” Robinson chortled

“How long did it take you to build this place?” Rose asked, leafing to various papers

“Five years,” Robinson answered “we have fifteen hotels like this one across the world right now,” he boasted “repurposing former industrial sites and turning them into five-star luxury leisure venues, and _none_ of them have had any kind of…infestation before”” 

“Repurposing,” The Doctor nodded slowly “what was this site before you moved in?” The Doctor asked

“I don’t have…clarity on that” Robinson answered hesitantly

“I do,” Nadjia answered, holding up a hand “coal mines,” she explained “this used to be coal mining land”

******

“That’s not good” Jade Macintyre pronounced as she examined the spider that Graham and Ryan had captured

“Yeah, you’re telling me” Ryan shuddered

“Was this the biggest you found?” Jade asked

“We didn’t exactly stop to check” Graham pointed out

Jade frowned

“I’m afraid that’s exactly what you’ll have to do,” she explained “while I find the others”

******

The maintenance corridors were a stark contrast to the rest of the hotel; plain, unfinished cinderblock walls lined either side of the narrow corridor in place of the polished hardwood paneling while dim, flickering florescent lights buzzed up above the group as they made their way through towards the lowest point in the hotel.

“This is nice,” Rose muttered “narrow corridor, dim lighting, giant spiders on the warpath. Perfect”

“Sarcasm doesn’t become you, love,” The Doctor commented “now keep scanning”

“Ah-ha!” Jack Robinson suddenly charged ahead, pointing at the doors at the end of the corridor “see? ‘no entry, risk of death’,” he read “you’re not _authorized_ to go in here, it’s too dangerous!”

“Dude, I eat danger for breakfast,” The Doctor scoffed “I call people ‘dude’ now,” she grinned shyly at Rose “and actually I prefer cereal. Or a nice croissant. Or those little Portuguese—”

“Doctor” Rose coughed

“Right, sorry!” she turned to Robinson, who was now standing against the door, trying to block her path “oh, dude,” she sighed “weak” she aimed the sonic at the doors, the lock opening with a deep, resonating _thud_.

With a grunt, The Doctor and Rose shoved past Robinson and through the door, Yaz following with a glower at Robinson

“Not you” Robinson tried to block Nadjia’s path

“You’re not the boss of me anymore” she declared, brushing past him

“Doctor!” Jade Macintyre hurried down the corridor, brushing past Robinson as well

“Oh well why don’t we all go in?” he spat sarcastically, reluctantly following.

“What’s that smell?” Nadjia wondered, wrinkling her nose as they edged their way through the rough-hewn tunnel lit only by dim safety lights mounted into the rock

“Whatever it is, it’s _stinks_ ,” Rose groaned “Robinson, why would you build a hotel on a old coal mine anyway?” she wondered

“Like I said, that’s our business plan,” Robinson explained “every city’s got somewhere they don’t like. Maybe its old and rundown, maybe it’s just not being used anymore or maybe it’s an industry that’s dried up. So we come in and revitalize the area, and give ‘em five-star luxury. It’s a perfect business model”

“Couldn’t you build something more sensible? Like housing instead?” Rose challenged

“Sure people need housing,” Robinson agreed “but what they _want_ is luxury. Besides, the jobs our resorts provide ensure that people can afford better housing than what they have now”

“And while they’re working for you, you don’t care if they’re living in a rundown hovel?” Rose challenged

“Rose…,” The Doctor warned “be nice to the capitalist pig”

As Robinson spluttered at that comment the group came to a stop

“What are those?” Jade asked as they spotted the three large cocoons hanging from the ceiling “are those…?” she began

“Everyone stay back” The Doctor warned as she carefully approached the nearest of the cocoons. Tucking her flashlight under her arm, she pried at the webbing, grunting as she tore open the cocoon

“Oh my god” Robinson hissed as a woman’s face was revealed

“Did you know her?” Rose asked as she came over, peering over The Doctor’s shoulder

“Her name is ‘Frankie’,” Robinson breathed “she was…family,” he shook his head, clearly shocked “look at what they did to her” he hissed as The Doctor tore open the next cocoon, revealing a man

“And this, I’m assuming, is Kevin” The Doctor nodded

“Yeah” Robinson grunted, a look akin to actual grief on his face

“What are they doing here?” Yaz wondered

“I suspect they’re being stored for food” The Doctor suggested

“Spiders don’t eat people” Jade pointed out

“I said they’re being stored for food,” The Doctor reminded her “they’re oversized and confused, their entire behavioral patterns have been thrown off and they’re trying to adapt”

“Doctor?” Nadjia called out hesitantly “have you seen what’s down here?”

“What is it?” The Doctor asked as the rest of the group followed her towards a cliff overlooking a deep, wide pit

“It’s landfill” Jade exclaimed

“Is that what the smell is?” Nadjia wondered

“It must go on for _miles_ ” Yaz hissed

“You built a five-star hotel on top of landfill?” Rose demanded, turning to face Robinson

“It’s a perfect business plan,” he dismissed casually “perfect vertical integration. JLR Waste Disposal is very efficient, very highly rated internationally”

“Not quite perfect,” The Doctor scoffed “not quite efficient. A blocked in site pumping out methane, sulfates, and who knows what else. Not to mention the specialist waste that hasn’t been preserved or processed properly. Medical waste, biochemical runoff. A soup of toxins just sitting here and incredibly badly managed,” she threw up her hands “I mean, there’s no outlet for it, its just building and marinating and becoming more and more toxic”

“I didn’t know” Robinson scoffed

“Yes you did,” Nadjia accused “that’s what she was telling you when I saw you, that woman, Frankie, she was telling you that this site was unsafe”

“All right, all right, OK, OK,” Robinson sighed “you’re right, that’s why I came over here. Apparently, JLR has gotten a little overzealous, more concerned with keeping the bottom line than doing the right thing, _but_ , but…I just sign the contracts, OK? I expect other people to do their jobs. This is not on me”

“Don’t you even care?” Rose demanded

“I’m going to pay you all off when this over,” he dismissed “you won’t have to work another day in your lives”

“I like working,” Nadjia countered “do you know what’s worse? Bits of this stuff are leaking out up there. It’s in my kitchen,” she sighed “my husband’s right, it is a conspiracy. Do you have any idea how annoying it is when my husband’s right?”

“I’ve never even been down here,” Robinson scoffed “it doesn’t add up”

“It does for me,” Jade spoke up, turning to The Doctor and Rose “JLR Disposal handles the waste from our lab,” she explained “our aborted experiments, _and_ …our spider carcasses”

“Wha…so it’s all in there?” Rose demanded “your dead spiders and his toxic waste”

“Not my fault,” Robinson objected “I didn’t know anything about this”

“Of course you didn’t,” Rose scoffed “you don’t know anything, except how to avoid responsibility”

“I’m running through our work, stuff we shut down,” Jade began “spiders engineered for stronger webs and prolonged life”

“Because spiders can keep growing…as long as they live” The Doctor breathed

Jade nodded

“What if our waste included something?” she suggested “something that we thought was dead but wasn’t?”

“Something that lived long enough to be mutated by all of that down there,” The Doctor nodded “DNA in flux, mutated by all the toxins down there, and with enough food to keep on growing”


	7. Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The door creaked open with an ominous, horror movie-style groan

“Oh,” Graham moaned “I don’t know what she expects us to find in here” he complained as he and Ryan slowly entered the ballroom (still unfinished), swinging their flashlights around

“Graham?” Ryan asked

“Hmm?”

“I read the letter,” Ryan said “the one from my dad”

Graham nodded encouragingly

“He says he’s sorry for not being there for me,” Ryan continued “for us. For Nan. Says he wants me to move in with him,” he explained “since he’s my proper family,” he paused “I don’t like that, ‘proper family’,” he explained “he’s not proper”

“Ryan?” Graham suddenly turned to him “did you check the ceiling?” 

“No…” Ryan answered slowly

Graham nodded

“Neither did I” he answered.

Turning, they both turned around, gapping at the sight of the _massive_ spider crawling across the ceiling. With a deep, rattling thud, it dropped down, mandibles clacking.

Staring at each other, both men bolted for the doors, sprinting across the carpeting towards the double doors, throwing themselves through them and slamming them shut before charging back towards the kitchen…

******

“We know what’s going on!” The Doctor and Rose yelled as they charged into the kitchen

“Massive spider in the ballroom!!” Ryan yelled as he and Graham skidded to a stop

“How massive?” Rose panted out

“Size of a small van” Graham panted out

“Wow. That _is_ massive” The Doctor gapped as Rose shuddered

“That one must be the mother,” Jade realized “and the others are the babies”

“Babies?” Rose echoed, looking queasy

“…some must have used the tunnels,” Jade continued “hunting and exploring, their pheromones affecting the rest of the spider ecosystem here in Sheffield”

“And, what if, your colleague Anna had some of those pheromones on her?” The Doctor suggested “maybe she didn’t wear gloves, maybe she handled one of your spiders, but what if, those pheromones attracted that spider in her flat? Calling out across the city to it? Because, every creature in the universe has the same, primordial desire: to go home”

“That’s very touching,” Robinson spat out “now get them _out_ of my hotel!”

“You said panic room before,” Rose spoke up “where is it?”

******

“Looks like a bank vault” Graham commented as the heavy-looking door slid open

“My safe room,” Robinson explained “I have one of these in every hotel, just in case” he gestured grandly as they entered the surprisingly spacious room

“Just in case of _what_?” Rose wondered as the door shut behind them

Robinson shrugged

“Just because you’re paranoid doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone out to get you,” he dismissed “it’s not finished yet,” he explained “but, it’ll do”

“What’s in the boxes?” Ryan wondered, gesturing to the heavy-duty boxes stacked in one corner

“Provisions,” Robinson explained “food, water, entertainment system. A book. _And_ ,” he gestured to another set of crates “I’ve got weapons,” he boasted “enough for all of us. Enough for two guns apiece”

“Oh man, they’re not going to like that” Ryan objected, nodding towards The Doctor and Rose

“Nope,” The Doctor shook her head “no one is shooting anything. Even spiders”

“They’re mutants” Robinson dismissed

“They’re still living creatures,” Jade objected “they’re only mutants because of _your_ toxic waste”

“What is wrong with you people?!” Robinson demanded “what is wrong with this country? Why don’t you act like regular people? Pick up a gun and shot these things! Like civilized people!”

Rose marched forward, pressing her pinky to his throat, resulting in him going limp, gagging as his eyes bulged. Stepping back after a few seconds, she smirked at his startled expression

“No guns” she stated

“So what do we do?” Yaz asked

“Spiders hunt for food using their feet,” The Doctor began “they sense the vibrations their prey makes. So, what we’re going to do, is make them think there’s food in here”

“You’re going to lure spiders into _my_ panic room?” Robinson demanded

“They deserve a humane and natural death” Jade explained

“Question,” Yaz held up a hand “how do we lure them in here?”

“Easy,” Ryan nodded, smirking at her “Raze. Right?”

She stared at him

“I…don’t know what you’re saying” she admitted

“Oh, you’re so uncool right now,” he smirked as he moved towards Robinson’s very expensive-looking entertainment system and plugged in his phone, pulling up a file. Instantly a pulsing, almost-deafening, beat began vibrating through the floor

Ryan grinned at the others

“Sickest grime station in Sheffield!” he grinned as deep in the hotel’s basement, the spiders began to move towards the source of the sound…


	8. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

The spiders scurried through the basement by the hundreds. Some no bigger than an ordinary tarantula, some the size of Jack Russell terriers, and some were even bigger. As they passed, one could see the mutations persisted beyond just size, some had misshapen legs, some had no hair, and others had a profusion of hair. Anyone with even a basic understanding of biology viewing this precession would realize that, within a few generations, the spiders would mutate beyond recognition, possibly dying off due to inbreeding.

Standing behind a gate, Rose took a breath, feeling her knees wobble as she slammed the gate shut behind the last spider as the herd turned the corner. Still feeling a little sick, she fumbled for the walkie-talkie at her hip

“Basement’s clear” she reported

“ _Good job,_ ” The Doctor praised “ _get up to the spa_ ”

“On it” Rose replied, sprinting back down away from the gate as fast as possible…

******

A few floors up, Graham and Nadjia were squeezed into a small space besides a shelving unit, watching as the same herd that Rose had just boxed in were joined by other, smaller, spiders as the group scurried down the hall

“Can you believe that they’re attracted to this music?” Graham wondered

Nadjia smirked

“This is music?” she chuckled

Graham smirked as the walkie-talkie in his hand crackled to life

“ _Graham, need you and Nadjia in the spa_ ” Rose called

“Right, we’ll be right there” Graham replied…

******

“This is posh” Rose noted as she sprinted into the spa, passing by the Olympic-sized swimming pool

“Isn’t it though?” The Doctor replied as she led Rose towards the spa and threw open a cabinet “right, grab every case of essential oils that you can,” she instructed, handing Rose a large jug labeled ‘peppermint oil’ and taking another for herself “and, yes,” she sighed “I’ll take you to a spa after this” she vowed

“A nice one” Rose pushed

“The nicest in the universe” The Doctor vowed as Graham and Nadjia entered, followed by Yaz (Jack Robinson was notably absent)

“Right, what do we do?” Yaz asked

“Here,” Rose handed her one of jugs “take this”

“What do I do with it?” Yaz asked, grunting as she adjusted to weight

“Once the babies are in the panic room, we need to take care of the mother spider in the ballroom,” The Doctor explained “oh,” she put down the jug in her hands and pulled out the walkie-talkie at her hip “Ryan? Jade? How’s it going up there?” she asked

“ _Great,_ ” came Ryan’s strained answer “ _real, really great_ ”

“I know you’re not happy with your assignment, Ryan,” The Doctor sighed “but, need I remind you, Rose _did_ win the coin toss fair and square”

“Oh yeah like you’re always impartial when it comes to her” Graham scoffed

“Excuse me, yes I am!” she objected

“It that why you’re holding both of the jugs she was carrying?” Yaz wondered.

The Doctor looked down at her arms, blinking at the sight of the two jugs, one in each arm, and two more dangling from her fingers

“Yes…well…,” she began awkwardly “we all have our bad habits,” she dismissed, awkwardly handing one jug back to Rose and fumbling for the walkie-talkie “Jade, Ryan! Lock up our eight-legged friends and meet us in the ballroom!”

There was a deep, heavy thud over the line before Jade answered

“ _On our way_ ”

******

“Oh, you weren’t kidding were you?” Rose breathed as the group entered the ballroom

“Nope” Ryan nodded

“Whoa, that is a very big spider” The Doctor grinned as they slowly made their way inside

“So, how’re the oils from the spa going to help?” Rose wondered, steadfastly avoiding looking at the spider

“Spider repellent,” The Doctor explained “I’m hoping we can use it to herd her out of here”

“Couldn’t you just splash her with more vinegar?” Yaz wondered, smirking at Rose, which earned her a light punch in the arm

“You want us to herd that giant spider out of here?” Graham asked “they’re attacking people” he exclaimed

“Stop a second!” Jade suddenly called out “can you see that?” she asked, causing the group to frown at the spider, watching as it struggled, and failed, to climb up the wall, only succeeding in scrapping at the wood

“It’s grown too big” The Doctor realized

“She’s suffocating,” Jade added “it’s grown too big to absorb oxygen efficiently. Even moving around in here…it’s using all the oxygen she can absorb. She won’t survive for long”

“It’s more than that,” Yaz added “look, she’s more scared of us than we are of her”

“So what do we do?” Graham wondered “just…leave her?”

“Why not?” Rose suggested as she slowly approached the giant. The spider dropped down to the floor, tensing and backing away from her, before suddenly collapsing, too weak to move.

Slowly, Rose crouched down in front of it, gently resting a hand on one of its forelegs, murmuring soothing sounds as she did, a quiet golden glow pulsing under her fingertips, going unnoticed by everyone else save The Doctor, who smiled softly at the act

“Thought you were afraid of spiders?” she remarked

Rose smirked but said nothing as the ballroom doors suddenly banged open, Jack Robinson marching in, a handgun in one hand

“No! Absolutely not!” The Doctor snarled

“My hotel,” he declared, brushing past the others, who gave him a wide berth “my rules,” he continued, as the spider, sensing the vibrations, struggled to its feet and tried one again, without success, to scale the walls.

“I am the future President of the United States,” he hissed as he came to a stop less than ten feet away from the spider “how’s this for fire and fury?!” he taunted as he swung the gun up

“Rose! Move!” The Doctor cried as he pulled the trigger, Rose diving out of the way as the spider toppled onto its back, legs kicking feebly

“She wasn’t even a threat anymore,” Rose hissed “she was already dying!”

“Well then it’s a mercy killing” Robinson dismissed callously

“I don’t see any mercy in you!” The Doctor snarled as she whirled to face him

He smirked

“I don’t need your approval, Doctor,” he scoffed “I don’t need any of your approval. This is what the world needs right now. This is what’s going to get me into the White House” he declared as he spun around and stalked out of the room

“God help us all” Graham breathed as the doors slammed shut behind Robinson…

******

“Robinson!”

Robinson paused as he reached the lobby, scowling at the sight of Rose and The Doctor marching towards him

“What? More lectures?” he scoffed

“No,” The Doctor shook her head “no more lectures, no more sermons, no more appealing to your better nature. Especially since you don’t seem to have a better nature”

“So, what? You’ll go to the press? Huh?” he scoffed “who’re they going to believe? A respected business man or a bunch idiots ranting about giant spiders?” he scoffed “good luck, ladies, really, I’d love to see you try”

“You’re not the only one who has friends in high places” Rose called out as he turned to leave

“What? Now you’re going to tell me that you’ve got the Prime Minister on speed dial?” he scoffed

“Nope,” The Doctor shook her head “just them”

At that moment, the cobwebbed doors suddenly exploded open in a shower of glass, armed men bursting into the lobby

“Unified Intelligence Taskforce! Remain where you are and place your hands above your heads!” one ordered as vehicles pulled up

“What is this?!” Robinson demanded as a woman calmly stepped through the ruined doors

“Jack Robinson?” she asked

“Yes. Who the hell are you?”

“Kate Stewart, chief scientific officer for UNIT,” she introduced herself “we’ve just received information that one of your companies, JLR Waste Disposal, has been illegally dumping toxic waste beneath this hotel” she explained

“What evidence do you have of that?” Robinson scoffed

“It’s right here,” Rose announced, holding up cell phone “it was your niece-in-law’s, Frankie’s,” she explained “found it on her body. She recorded a full confession about how you ordered her to cover up the landfill under the hotel” she continued as she handed it to an agent

“She also copied various work orders and corporate e-mails from your office in New York,” The Doctor added “you knew what was going on here all along. In fact you even shouted down concerns from the executives of JLR when they complained about the illegality of the dumping”

“In short, you’re under arrest,” Rose grinned as Robinson spluttered and stammered as he was handcuffed by two agents “bye” she waved

“YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!!!!!!!!” Robinson roared as two agents led him out

Now alone, Kate Stewart turned to Rose and The Doctor

“Nice to see you again, Miss. Tyler,” she smiled “and, you I assume, must be The Doctor”

“That’s me” The Doctor nodded

Kate gave her the once over

“Well, at least, your fashion has gotten better as a woman” she remarked…


	9. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update! Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

The grass was soft beneath them as Rose and The Doctor reclined on The Doctor’s spread out coat, watching as UNIT agents swarmed over Jack Robinson’s luxury hotel. Even from this distance, they could see agents removing several dead spiders of varying sizes

“So, are you over your fear of spiders yet?” The Doctor wondered

“Not yet,” Rose answered “but…I don’t think I dislike them as much as I did anymore”

“That’s a change” The Doctor noted

“Hmm” Rose shrugged nonchalantly

A moment of comfortable silence passed between them

“Maybe it’ll be for the best,” The Doctor suddenly suggested “after all, like you said, who needs a five-star resort here? What they need is housing”

“Assuming that anybody will want to build here” Rose pointed out

“True,” The Doctor nodded. She sat up suddenly “Rose,” she began “do you see that?” she pointed towards the various items that UNIT was removing from the hotel. Squinting, Rose followed where The Doctor was pointing, sighing as she saw the item in question

“Really?” she asked

“Please?” The Doctor pleaded

“All right,” Rose sighed, laying back down “but _you’re_ going to have to ask Kate yourself”

“Halfway there!” The Doctor grinned as she hurried down the hill towards the plushy, overstuffed purple couch that had caught her eye…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The purple couch idea was inspired by "The Reign of Purple" by LadyPaigeC and just because I could :=)


	10. Happy Trails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Only one more to go! Enjoy! And, before we began, a bit of a programing note, I'm going to do an episode flip, so up next we'll be doing an 13/Rose AU of "Demons of the Punjab", the reason being that it fits better seeing as how Yaz was the focus of this episode and that one, so it ties in nicely. Plus, it was just a really good episode and I couldn't wait to do it :=)

******

The house was quiet and still, the only sounds were of Ryan moving around downstairs as Graham stood in the empty master bedroom. The bed was still unmade, the covers rumpled and sloppily made as he took in the sheer emptiness that made the room seem larger than it actually was

A quiet knock at the door made him look over as Ryan stuck his head in

“I’m going to see Yaz,” he explained “say goodbye to Rose and The Doctor. You coming?”

“Yeah,” Graham nodded softly “I’ll be right down”

As Ryan quietly slipped out, Graham looked around the empty room, noting that everything in it reminded him of Grace…

******

“One day, you’ll see that I was right about all this” Hakim declared as he bagged up the rubbish he’d collected and dumped it down the chute

“There’s no bread” Yaz announced as she hunted through the cupboards

“Sonya,” Hakim sighed “I said, get some more”

“Why are you asking me?” Sony wondered, never looking up from her phone “could’ve been Yaz”

“I’ll go to the shop and get some more” Nadjia sighed, standing up

“No, Mum, it’s all right,” Yaz stopped her “I’ll do it”

Looking mildly surprised, Nadjia nodded

“All right,” she agreed. She pulled Yaz close “and when you get back,” she began in a low tone “maybe you can tell me the truth about how you know Rose and The Doctor”

“Yeah,” Yaz nodded “when I get back” turning, she moved to the door, pausing to give her family once last look before she slipped out…

******

Ryan took a breath, rubbing his hands together in the cold night air as he stood by the TARDIS, turning as Yaz approached, followed shortly by Graham. Smiling, Graham raised his hand and knocked on the TARDIS doors, the doors swinging open on their own as the group nodded at each other in silent agreement as they stepped into the box.

Stepping into the console room, they all smiled in awe at the space as they found Rose and The Doctor standing by the console

“Proper goodbye this time” The Doctor smiled

“About that…” Ryan began

“Do we have to?” Graham asked. As both blondes looked at him in surprise, he continued “see, the thing about grief is, it takes time. And…I don’t want to sit around my house all day waiting for it to go away, because that house is full of Grace, and that makes it so much harder,” he took a breath “but,” he began “being with you two, seeing all these things…it really helps”

Rose and The Doctor looked between each other, some kind of silent communication going on between them

“What about you, Ryan?” The Doctor asked

“Do you really think I want to go back to working in that warehouse?” Ryan challenged “no way”

“Yaz, you wanted to come home” Rose pointed out

“I know,” Yaz nodded softly “I love my family. But they also drive me completely insane,” she shrugged “I want _more_ ,” she admitted “more of the universe, more of….all of this,” she waved her hand to indicate the TARDIS in general “you two are like the best people I’ve ever met” she confessed

“You’re both awesome” Ryan added

“You’re both all right I suppose” Graham shrugged

Rose and The Doctor smirked before Rose took a step forward

“We can’t guarantee that you’ll be safe” she warned

“We know” Yaz nodded

“Do you?” The Doctor challenged “’cause when I pull that lever, I don’t have any idea what comes next” she warned

“That’s OK” Ryan dismissed

“You’re not going to come back as the same people who left here” Rose warned

“That’s all right,” Graham dismissed “I think that’s good”

“Do you? Really?” The Doctor challenged “Rose used to be Human, she used to be just like you all. Now?” she trailed off, staring at Rose with a soft, bittersweet expression before she returned her attention to the other three

“Be sure,” she pleaded softly “all of you, be sure”

A long moment of silence passed as the three newcomers looked between each other

“Sure” Yaz nodded softly

“Sure” Graham added after a moment’s time

“Defo” Ryan agreed eagerly

The Doctor and Rose grinned shyly at each other

“Look at ‘em,” The Doctor grinned “been a long time since we traveled with other people,” she pulled Rose into a one-armed hug “what’d you think? Our fam,” she beamed “no, still doesn’t work. Team TARDIS?”

Rose and the others looked between each other uncertainly

“Eh…” Ryan cringed

“We’ll take that” Yaz agreed as The Doctor’s grin widened

“Welcome aboard. Properly,” she beamed “oh!” she rushed towards the console, putting her hand on the main lever “what’d do you say? All together?”

Smiling, the others stepped forwards, putting their hands atop Rose’s as she put her own atop The Doctor

“I love this bit,” Rose grinned “never gets old” she laughed as, together, they all pulled the lever down, the TARDIS leaping to life, taking off for parts unknown…


	11. Gremlins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Chapter ELEVEN! The final chapter! Enjoy! :=)

******

The library was silent except for the quiet rustling of the pages turning as Rose scrutinized the object in front of her

“Are you _sure_ this thing is safe?” she asked

“Totally,” The Doctor beamed as she stretched out on her new favorite purple couch, courtesy of Jack Robinson’s hotel. It was big and overstuffed, and did look quite tempting and cushy

“Come on,” The Doctor encouraged, sitting up and patting the cushions “seriously this thing is totally, one hundred percent clean,” she declared “I even ran it through the autoclave in the infirmary. Right now this thing is cleaner than you. Oh which reminds me, you might want to use extra soap in the shower tonight, get rid of the vinegar smell”

“I wouldn’t smell of vinegar if you hadn’t splashed me with it” Rose grumbled

“Just close your eyes and think of Hannibal” The Doctor beamed

Rolling her eyes, Rose very reluctantly and very gingerly sat down on the couch

“If this thing bites me…” she began

“Worrywart,” The Doctor pulled a face as the TARDIS rumbled slightly “ah-ha! There we are!” springing to her feet, she pulled Rose upright, pulling her down the corridor

“Where are we going?” Rose asked

“Well I couldn’t decide between either a spa or introducing you to Amelia Earhart,” The Doctor began “so I flipped a coin”

“You flipped a coin?” Rose asked skeptically as they charged into the console room

“Yep!” The Doctor grinned as they reached the doors “either way should be fun” still grinning widely, she flung the doors open, revealing what looked an airfield, a gleaming silver plane sat a few feet away

“So, not a spa” Rose stated

“No,” The Doctor nodded slowly “sorry” she cringed

“It’s all right,” Rose dismissed “like you said, should be fun” she agreed as a loud crash pierced the air, something small and fast scurrying away from the plane as a mechanic frantically followed, yelling for help

“Sounds like our song” The Doctor grinned

“Sounds like,” Rose agreed “you want to get the others?”

“Nah,” The Doctor shook her head “let ‘em sleep in,” she grinned as she took hold of Rose’s hand again “come on! Let’s catch that gremlin!” she beamed as they gave chase…

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The end of my 13/Rose AU of "Arachnids in the UK" :=). I hope everyone enjoyed it ad I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments, your praise keeps me going :=). Stay tuned for a 13/Rose AU of "Demons in the Punjab" coming up next to an archive near you! :=)
> 
> Thanks again :=)
> 
> \--AXEe :=)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
